un cadeau sous les flocons
by chonaku
Summary: Lorsque la plaque commémorative fut posée à l'entrée de l'ancien quartier Uchiwa, maintenant déserté, Sasuke ressentit une chose étrange. Il n'afficha pas d'émotion. Ce n'était qu'un bout de métal sur lequel on avait tracé quelques signes ... (présence de Sasuke/Naruto)


**Fandom** : Naruto  
 **Titre** : un cadeau sous les flocons  
 **Personnages/Couple** : Sasuke/Naruto, Kakashi, bébé Sarada  
 **Disclaimer** : Pas à moi  
 **Rating** : PG  
 **Warning** : mention de génocide (explicite) et de fratricide (implicite)  
 **Résumé** : Lorsque la plaque commémorative fut posée à l'entrée de l'ancien quartier Uchiwa, maintenant déserté, Sasuke ressentit une chose étrange. Il n'afficha pas d'émotion. Ce n'était qu'un bout de métal sur lequel on avait tracé quelques signes ...

[où un cadeau peut prendre différentes formes et où il peut ne pas rendre complètement heureux]

 **Note** : Ecrit pour un échange sur le thème: cadeau. Cette fic ne se base pas sur l'épilogue, mais plutôt sur une version de Shippuden que je vais écrire. Dans cette version, Sasuke finit avec Naruto. Sarada est la fille de son frère au lieu d'être sa fille biologique, il l'adopte suite à la mort de ce dernier (donc oui, il devient père avant d'atteindre l'âge de vingt ans ^^" Heureusement, il y a des gens pour l'aider.)

* * *

Lorsque la plaque commémorative fut posée à l'entrée de l'ancien quartier Uchiwa, maintenant déserté, Sasuke ressentit une chose étrange. Il n'afficha pas d'émotion. Ce n'était qu'un bout de métal sur lequel on avait tracé quelques signes ...

Il leva les yeux vers son mentor, une part de son esprit toujours décontenancée de le voir porter la coiffe et la toge qui avait appartenu aux précédents chefs du village. Les porteurs du sharingan de la famille Uchiwa possédaient en général une mémoire eidétique, ce qui était aussi son cas. Pour Sasuke, une petite parcelle de son esprit au moins, Kakashi resterait avant tout cet homme étrange et excentrique, toujours en retard, perdu dans ses livres érotiques, possédant des milliers de tactiques. Le premier à lui avoir tracé la voie vers la puissance et celui qu'il avait essayé avec ses équipiers de voir le visage (tiens, est-ce que Sakura et Naruto avaient finalement percé le mystère, il s'était jamais posé la question avant...)

Il commença à neiger quand Kakashi lui rendit son regard.

\- Tu veux dire une prière pour les morts, Sasuke ?

Son cœur se pinça légèrement lorsqu'il se déroba à l'œil gris pour regarder l'emblème de sa famille. Leur tragédie était maintenant révélée au grand jour, leur souvenir honoré. Les responsables du massacre étaient morts ou dans une situation d'impuissance qui leur pesait. Il s'en assurait chaque jour avec une froide délectation. En participant à la guerre, Sasuke s'était illustré comme un héros, non pas pour le village, mais pour le monde qu'il voulait construire. Cependant, pendant un instant, les visages de ses parents passèrent dans sa tête, ainsi qu'une question qui le taraudait, mais qu'il tût.

\- Je leur en adresserai une, tout à l'heure.

Bien qu'il garde toujours son masque, il comprit rapidement que Kakashi lui souriait, son seul œil valide fermé.

\- Eh ben, il nous reste plus qu'à rejoindre le reste de l'équipe à Ichiraku.

Sasuke hocha très légèrement la tête, sans dire un mot. L'équipe. Naruto. Sasuke lui avait confié sa nièce le temps de la cérémonie. Il était trop tôt pour montrer à Sarada l'endroit où tout avait basculé pour son père et son oncle. De plus, il faisait beaucoup trop froid pour rester debout dehors avec une enfant si jeune dans les bras (et contrairement à ce que pouvait dire Naruto, cette réflexion n'était que de la logique élémentaire et pas une preuve qu'il était en train de devenir un papa poule).

Il marcha tranquillement aux côtés de Kakashi, sans faire attention aux quelques regards méfiants voire hostiles qui croisèrent son chemin. Aucun intérêt.

\- Sasuke, l'interpela Kakashi, le faisant immédiatement sortir de ses pensées bien que sa voix fut seulement un souffle dans le paysage monochrome. J'étais avec Itachi quand il a intégré les forces spéciales. Je lui servais d'ainé et de supérieur.

Sasuke était interdit, il bougea imperceptiblement la tête pour montrer qu'il écoutait. C'était rare que Kakashi parle de son passage au sein des forces spéciales. Il lui avait parlé de sa vie avant qu'il prenne définitivement une certaine décision, la première qu'il n'avait pas regrettée rétrospectivement. Au fil du temps, Sasuke avait récolté des miettes que même Sakura et Naruto n'avaient pu soutirer au ninja copieur. Cependant, les forces spéciales restaient une part d'ombre, un tabou que Sasuke comprenait. Il ne voudrait parler d'Oto à personne, pas même à Naruto.

\- Je pourrais t'en parler si tu veux. Je te dirais tout.

Un étau serra sa gorge, soudain plus sèche que deux minutes auparavant. Sa réaction était compréhensible : Itachi était mort depuis des années, mais son souvenir restait vivace. De plus, il connaissait assez Kakashi pour savoir ce que ça lui coûtait de faire cette promesse implicite, de se dévoiler comme d'ordinaire, il détestait se dévoiler. C'était une forme de cadeau. Un cadeau douloureux pour les deux partis, avec sa part d'ombre et de poison, mais néanmoins précieux.

\- J'y penserai, répondit Sasuke après un moment de silence pensif.

Il lui fallut quelques pas pour finalement articuler un « Merci. » qui aurait pu facilement échapper à une oreille inattentive. Il savait que, malgré son silence, Kakashi l'avait entendu.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Ichiraku, Sasuke entendit les rires conjoints de Naruto et Sarada avant de les voir. Pour une enfant si petite, sa nièce avait une voix qui portait réellement loin (ce qui serait devenu un problème pour avoir une nuit réparatrice si Naruto n'utilisait pas la technique du multi-clonage comme bon lui semblait). Comme l'avait escompté Kakashi, le reste de l'équipe les attendait. Naruto mit une fraction de seconde à réagir, se levant d'un coup, Sarada toujours dans les bras, de la purée sur sa veste orange et noire. Il offrit un grand sourire à Kakashi et lui, pendant que Sarada bafouillait son nom en tendant les bras. Sasuke salua Naruto et Sakura, sans prêter plus d'attention que nécessaire aux autres membres de l'équipe.  
Après avoir bataillé avec Naruto, comme à l'accoutumé, il lui prit doucement le bébé des bras, la laissant se coller à lui et déverser un flot de mots incompréhensibles.

\- T'as presque l'air mignon, tu sais ? taquina Naruto en lui offrant un grand sourire.  
\- Et toi, tu as l'air encore plus ahuri que d'habitude.  
\- Hey, c'est bon, c... Tu vas voir ce que je vais te mettre à l'entrainement après.

Un léger demi-sourire apparut sur le visage de Sasuke.

\- C'est ça, oui. Dis-moi plutôt si tu as commandé.  
\- Pas encore, on vous attendait, grogna Naruto. J'ai juste fait manger Sarada.  
\- Je vois ça, releva avec une pointe d'ironie Sasuke en s'attardant sur les taches.

Le regard sombre de rage valut toutes les insultes et menaces vulgaires qu'aurait pu lancer Naruto, mais qu'il ne ferait pas. Etrangement, quand ils avaient parlé de l'éducation, le « pas de gros mots » était venu rapidement. Et Sakura savait comment remettre les points sur les i, au sens propre et au figuré. En réponse, Sasuke lui offrit un autre sourire qu'il connaissait bien, celui des débuts de combat, ceux où ils se déchainaient sans penser à rien d'autre.

\- C'est mon tour de payer, dit simplement Sasuke en s'asseyant à côté de la place de Naruto, sur un ton qui n'admettait aucun appel.

Après une surprise passagère, Naruto haussa les épaules.

\- Si tu veux.

(Sasuke savait qu'il souriait avec plaisir une fois qu'il détourna le regard. On était le dix octobre et Teuchi avait prévu une nouvelle recette pour fêter l'anniversaire de son meilleur client.)


End file.
